Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an aerobic fitness equipment, and more particular to a speed adjustment method and device for a mountain climbing machine.
Description of Related Arts
There are two types of existing treadmills, i.e. a mechanical type and an electric type. Accordingly, the mechanical type treadmill is an active type treadmill without using an external electrical power source. The speed of the mechanical type treadmill is determined by the running speed of the trainer, and the change of the speed of the mechanical type treadmill is adjusted by the change of the speed of the trainers. In other words, the speed of the mechanical type treadmill cannot be controlled and programmed electronically. Therefore, the result of using the mechanical type treadmill for the trainer cannot be optimized without the customized program. In addition, the mechanical type treadmill, especially for a mountain climbing machine, has a tilted running belt, such that the trainer is running on the tilted running belt in an uphill manner. Due to the gravity and the weight of the trainer, the running speed of the trainer will become faster and faster when running on the tilted running belt. As a result, the trainer cannot control or customize the constant speed of the mountain climbing machine. In other words, the trainer may overtrain with faster speed or under-train with slower speed of the mountain climbing machine. The electric type treadmill is a passive type treadmill, wherein the trainer can customize the running speed of the treadmill to fit the time for exercising in response to the physical conditions of the trainer. Therefore, the trainer is guided to run on the running belt at the constant speed to effectively enhance the training effect. However, the electric type treadmill must be incorporated with a motor to provide a power to drive the running belt at a constant speed. Therefore, it is a high electrical power consumption machine comparing with the mechanical type treadmill.